1977 producties
Voor informatie over dit jaar in de tijdlijn van het Star Trek universum, zie 1977. januari * 23 januari - Sonita Henry geboren. * 28 januari - Jace Jeanes geboren. * Star Trek Log 9, geschreven door Alan Dean Foster, uitgebracht door Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #42: "World Against Time" uitgebracht. * Meaning in Star Trek, geschreven door Karin Blair, uitgebracht door Anima Books. * Giant in the Universe, geschreven door Kay Wood, uitgebracht door Random House. * Trillions of Trilligs uitgebracht door Random House. * The Truth Machine, geschreven door Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf en Jane Clark, uitgebracht door Random House. * Letters to Star Trek, geschreven door Susan Sackett, uitgebracht door Ballantine Books. februari * 7 februari - Cory Danziger geboren. * Gold Key TOS strip #43: "World Beneath the Waves" uitgebracht. maart * Trek or Treat, geschreven door Terry Flanagan en Eleanor Ehrhardt, uitgebracht door Ballantine Books. * 15 maart - Seth Ayott geboren. * 28 maart - Annie Wersching geboren. april * 15 april - Scott Trimble geboren. * 26 april - McKenzie Westmore geboren. * 27 april - Stanley Adams overleden. * Star Trek: Planet of the Titans afgewezen door Paramount Pictures. * Pre-productie voor Star Trek: Phase II begint. * The Star Trek Reader II, geschreven door James Blish, uitgebracht door Dutton. mei * 22 mei - Noa Tishby geboren. * Gold Key TOS strip #44: "Prince Traitor" uitgebracht. juni * 2 juni - Zachary Quinto geboren. * 16 juni - Ricky Luna geboren. juli * 25 juli - Christine Boylan geboren. * The Price of the Phoenix, geschreven door Sondra Marshak en Myrna Culbreath, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #45 (herdruk van uitgave #7): "The Voodoo Planet" uitgebracht. augustus * 7 augustus - Kasia Kowalczyk geboren. * 9 augustus - Lin Oeding geboren. * 18 augustus - Jim Sheppard overleden. * 31 augustus - Joseph Mell overleden. * Plannen voor Star Trek: Phase II worden aan de kant geschoven voor de ''Star Trek'' bioscoop films. * Planet of Judgment, geschreven door Joe Haldeman, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader III, geschreven door James Blish, uitgebracht door Dutton. * Gold Key TOS strip #46: "Mr. Oracle" uitgebracht. september * 15 september - Tom Hardy geboren. * 19 september - Darth Schuhe geboren. * Gold Key TOS strip #47: "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" uitgebracht. oktober * 20 oktober - Sam Witwer geboren. * Gold Key TOS strip #48: "Sweet Smell of Evil" uitgebracht. * The Prisoner of Vega, geschreven door Sharon Lerner, Christopher Cerf en Robert Swanson, uitgebracht door Random House. * Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, geschreven door Eileen Palestine, uitgebracht door Ballantine Books. november * 15 november - Jason Vaughn geboren. * 29 november - Christina Weathersby geboren. * Star Trek 12, geschreven door James Blish en J.A. Lawrence, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #49: "A Warp in Space" uitgebracht. * The Making of the Trek Conventions, geschreven door Joan Winston, uitgebracht door Doubleday. * Star Trek Fotoboek 1: City on the Edge of Forever uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Star Trek Fotoboek 2: Where No Man Has Gone Before uitgebracht door Bantam Books. december * 23 december - Joanna Fuller geboren. * 25 december - Frank P. Keller overleden. * Star Trek Fotoboek 3: The Trouble With Tribbles uitgebracht door Bantam Books. Onbekend * David Tristan Birkin geboren. * "The Enterprise Logs 3" uitgebracht door Golden Press. * Winter - "The Enterprise Logs 4" uitgebracht door Golden Press. * Star Trek Puzzle Manual (2nd edition) geschreven door James Razzi uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Star Trek Intragalactic Puzzles geschreven door James Razzi uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Star Trek Quiz Book geschreven door Bart Andrews en Brad Dunning uitgebracht door Signet Books. * Star Trek Postcard Book uitgebracht door Prime Press. pt-br:Produções de 1977 en:1977 (production) fr:1977 productions it:Produzioni del 1977 pt:Produções de 1977